New Worlds and Old Friends
by Sheikah
Summary: Link needs to leave Hyrule he must find a new world. But will he arrive safely? And will he ever see Zelda again? First fan fic, please read and review!
1. Moving Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zelda or any of its characters. You probably already knew that, but hey! I don't exactly want to get sued.

**Summary:** Portrays Link's choice to travel to Termina. Read and review – remember, it's you reviewers who make us better writers!

Young Link looked out the window of his small tree house in Kokiri Forest. He saw two girls, Kiara and Lana, running around the short hedges looking for rupees and laughing. Link turned his gaze over to the fenced area next to the Know-It-All brother's house where had he first climbed through that hole and discovered the Kokiri Sword. Link unsheathed his sword and looked at it. From the mysterious forest magic, the sword had not a stain or chip on it, and remained looking like new all the time. Then link examined his shield. This lump of wood was not magic at all. Battered, chipped and burned around the edges. The Deku symbol painted in the middle was faded. Link also looked over his various other weapons and possessions.

It had been one year since Link had killed Ganondorf and returned to his childhood self for good. He was eleven now, and would soon have to move out of the forest, for he was beginning to frighten the Kokiri. They had been told that their friend Link from childhood was in fact, the Hero of Time that occasionally ran through the Forest. At first, they were in awe of him. Now, as he aged closer to his Hero self, they became scared. Link did not know where he would go. Everyone would know him. They'd ask him for help with this, money for that. Nobody seemed to realize that he was just a kid trying to live his life. His childhood had gotten severely messed up, and now the people weren't even letting him live what was rest?

Yes, Link needed to get away. If he went to Gerudo Valley, the young girls would squeal and giggle when he walked past. If he went to Kakariko Village, the steadily growing number of locals and tourists would swarm him too. If he went to the Market, he'd be big news for a week and then he would be forgotton – but Link didn't want to be forgotten either. If he went to Lake Hylia, he would have no-one for company but a paranoid fisherman, a crazy doctor and the fishes. Zora's Domain and Goron City were both filled with more fans. Death Mountain – well, Link didn't exactly wanna live his life in the top of a volcano. Temple of Time – no-one could live in there. Hyrule Castle would just bring in hordes of sad memories of Zelda and yet more fans. If he was to live at Lon Lon Ranch, he would have to become a ranch hand no doubt. And he didn't want _that_. He could live in one of the temples, but the constant fighting of monsters would annoy him to no end. So he basically had no choice…


	2. Termina

Chapter 2 is up! Yay::_Everybody cheers!_:Well, you aren't probably that happy, but I'd like to think you are… anyways, on to the chapter!

"What? You're joking." Saria stared at Link with disbelief. "You want me to transport you to another _world_?" Link took Saria's hands. "There is no place for me to go! I have to get out of here. Please. You must help me." He looked deep in Saria's eyes. She sighed. "Okay, Link, I'll do it. But you must take Epona with you. You need at least one friend in a new world," said Saria. Link smiled. "Saria, come with me. It will be fun; we can explore a completely new place. Nobody will know us. Come on," he cried. Saria looked at Link sadly. "You know I can't. I am bound to this forest by my Kokiri blood and my duty as the Sage of Forest. I will perish if I leave this forest." She looked away. Link understood. "Well, let's find a new world then," he exclaimed. Saria raised her hands, and a grey ball of light grew between them. It exploded in a flash and a delicate piece of parchment floated into Saria's hand.

After a few moments of reading, Saria looked at Link. "There are three worlds to which you can travel. Periphe, Kayi or Termina. Periphe is world filled with a hate and evil. You have a real chance to defeat the source, a dark queen named Xiantha. Kayi is a world filled with nothing but animals, and is peaceful and lush. Termina is a world filled with people, monsters and animals alike, with peace, evil and everything in between," Link thought for awhile. In Periphe he could become a hero again, but there would be no chance to unleash the power of the Master Sword and become an adult. He may very well die trying to become a hero again. Kayi was a world with no problems, but that also made it very dull. Termina seemed much like Hyrule, but it was mysterious, and Link would enjoy seeing a completely different culture.

"I will go to Termina," announced Link. Saria seemed worried. "Are you sure, Link?" she asked. Link nodded confidently. "I can sense that there will be more problems to face in Termina, and it seems like a place where you could really live." Saria nodded. "Okay." She raised her hands again. This time it was a green ray of light, shooting out of the forest. In a deafening voice, she called: "Sages: hear me! I invoke the power of the chain we have linked. Send the Hero of Time into another world! Forest!" Link's could hear another loud, deep voice respond and a red jet of light shot out of Death Mountain. "Fire!" bellowed Darunia. Blue jet from the lake. "Water!" cried Ruto. Purple jet from the graveyard. "Shadow!" yelled Impa. Orange jet from the desert. "Spirit!" shrieked Nabooru. Yellow light from the temple. "Light!" boomed Rauru. The rays of light all bended and joined Saria's right above Link. They flashed and a huge rainbow ball appeared. It lowered itself to the ground, the six lights still feeding it power. The ball descended till it hit the grassy floor of the forest. A door opened, and Link went inside the ball.

He looked at Saria. "I never was very good at saying byes. Tell everyone I have had the time of my life, and I will miss them all. And… please let me know somehow if you ever find Zelda," cried Link. Tears poured down Saria's cheeks. "Good-bye Link!" said the Six Sages. The ball rose again shooting up towards the sky. Just as Link was about to rise above the clouds, the ball stopped. The six coloured jets of light began to waver. The lights in the ball started to fade. Nabooru's voice shouted in his mind. _Link, something has gone wrong! Our power is not strong enough to get you out of the world! _

Link looked down in horror. If he was to fall, it was sure death. The ray of orange light broke off. He could sense that Nabooru had fainted. Then the blue light disappeared. The red light wavered furiously for a second than also disconnected. Then the purple light vanished. Green and yellow merged into each other and seemed to become stable – but Link could see he was slowly falling. He became desperate, and felt around the ball for something, anything at all. Suddenly he could feel a new presence. Something was forming inside the ball. Link took out his sword quickly. The figure came into perfect view, and, with blinding speed, a pink light encased the ball and raised it up once more.


	3. Hello and Goodbye

So happy! Last chapter of my first fan fiction! Please, please, PLEASE review, guys!

"I have been living with the Shadow People all this time, and hoping that I could one day see you again. I began my training as a Sage and a Sheikah, and now I am complete. I was meditating when I sensed you were in peril. I ignored the fact that I was putting my life in danger if I came to rescue you, for I was weak from training and Ganondorf's living allies still sought to kill me. But… Link… I had to come see you before you left. And you could've died without my power. I was in your debt… but now we are even." Zelda smiled at her hero. "I wish I could come with you, but… like your, uh, friend Saria–" Zelda said the word with distaste "– I have my duties as a Sage and… the Queen of Hyrule."

Link's eyes widened. "The King is… dead?" he cried. Zelda bowed her head. "Yes, he died shortly after you defeated the Dark Lord. It was no-ones fault, he was just growing old. But that is not important now. You must go to Termina now. I have foreseen a terrible occurrence in that world, and you must save it." She looked intently at Link. He nodded. "Zelda, I love you. You are one of my oldest friends." He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. Zelda laughed. "I love you too, Link, I love you too." As they embraced, the pink ball rocketed upwards with astounding speed. "I want you to keep this. Remember the Song of Time and remember me. We shall meet again. Good bye!" whispered Zelda as she slipped the Ocarina of Time into his hand. And then she was gone. Link closed his streaming eyes and slumped down inside the ball. He could feel Saria and Zelda inside him – inside his heart and very soul – as he finally left the world where he had become a hero – Hyrule.

The End.

Thanks to everyone who took the time and effort to review my fan fiction – hopefully there are many more to come:: Sheikah :


End file.
